What's In A Name
by Anarchy-my-love
Summary: Hungary doesn't want a human name but then something happens that makes her change her mind. A historical fic based on the notorious Erszebet Bathory. One-sided Pruhun. Rating T till I know how gory it might be.


**What's In A Name**

**Pairing: One-sided Pruhun on Prussia's side.**

**A/N: I don't own anything. This is basically a long head canon for how Hungary got her name.**

* * *

><p>He knew he would find her there, she was always there either pouring over battle strategies or repositioning her troops to try and defeat her enemies. He wasn't expecting to see how much she had changed; it was like a different person was standing there. Her brown swept over her shoulder as she leaned over a map of her country, his jaw dropped a little as his eyes swept over her now matured body. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat to signal his presence; she glanced over at him and sighed, "What do you want Prussia? Come to annoy me some more?" she asked, rolling her eyes. Striding over, he stood across from her and leaned over her map, "Now why would I do something like that, besides I told you to call me Gilbert." This comment earned another eye roll from the Hungarian and a slight grunt as she continued to peer over the map. "So, have you chosen your name?" Gilbert asked, his red eyes flicking back to her.<p>

"Nem, I find it stupid to pick human names. We aren't human, why should I have to conform to their stupid ideals of names? They can call me Hungary or nothing at all," her eyes caught his gaze as she said her last sentence. "Besides, what kind of name is Gilbert Beilschmidt? That doesn't exactly instill fear into my heart, although, I doubt you could." She smirked at him, tilting her head a bit.

He clenched his hand, cracking his neck as he stood up straight, "Just you wait Hungary, one day, and you will be cowering in fear of my awesome!" Scoffing, she walked over to him and flicked his forehead, "Isten, do you ever stop being annoying?" she asked.

He looked her over, trying to formulate some sort of response in his head but words seemed to fail him at that point. Noticing a gash on her arm, he grabbed it and shook his head, "Do you still not know how to take care of your wounds? Do you want your arm to fall off or something?" he asked, pulling her towards a chair and forcing her to sit. "Now, where are your medical supplies?"

Sighing, she leaned back in the chair, "They are over there in my bag. Why are you so concerned with such a trivial thing? It's not even a deep wound, I swear, you are being extremely weird." She watched him curiously as he grabbed the medical supplies. As he made his way back over, she noted the slight crease in his brow, wait a minute, and was there a faint blush to his cheeks? What the hell was going on with him?

Kneeling down, he took her arm and proceeded to bandage it properly. "Köszönöm, Prussia. Although, I am certain I could have done that myself, I do have other priorities, you know." She said, smiling at him as he stood up and simply nodded. "You may have other priorities but you will not be able to fight with a bad arm. Better to take care of it now then wait for it to fester." It was a simple statement and one that abruptly ended the conversation; Hungary sat there in awkward silence trying to figure out what to say to her best friend.

A knock on the door startled them both causing Hungary to jump and unsheathe her sword. Once she realized it was simply someone at the door, she chuckled sheathing her sword as she made her way toward the door. Opening it she said, "State your business you have with me. I am a very busy woman." The messenger nodded, "I am here to announce the engagement of Báthory Erszébet and Nádásdy Ferenc the second. The will be married four years hence when she is of marriageable age." Bowing, the messenger handed her a letter before bowing and leaving her.

She turned the letter over in her hand, wondering why this was of such importance. Nobles sold off their children all the time to better their standing or to gain land. So what made this such a special union that her king sent a messenger to tell her; it was puzzling to be sure.

Suddenly, she was staring at an empty space between her hands; she blinked a few times before realizing that Prussia had taken the letter from her. She whipped around and glared at him as he looked over the letter, "What does this say? You know I can't read your language." He grinned at her, shaking his head, "Since when did you care about what the nobles did in your country? Isn't it a little odd for you to be notified of every marriage?" He tilted his head as he questioned her, patiently awaiting her answer.

Ripping it from his hands, she huffed, "That is not for foreign eyes! I am glad that you can't read my language! I wouldn't want you to get your hands on something actually important!" Ignoring his questions, she read over the letter and sighed. "Did you come here for something or was this just a social visit? I have a lot of things I need to get down and I don't need you distracting me."

"Getting rid of me so soon? Well, I guess since the mighty Hungary is too busy for me, I shall be going. You would think she could spare some time for her childhood friend but I guess not," he smirked at her and ruffled the top her hair. "Ach, I will see you around Hungary." In an outrageous and over the top fashion, he bowed deeply.

"Igen, I will see you around Prussia. Hopefully next time we can spend some time together," she smiled at him, chuckling a little at his outrageous display. He laughed a little as he strolled out the door, leaving her to her maps and letter.

She read the letter again and wondered what was so important about this marriage. The young girl's father was a nobleman from the Ecsed branch of the family and brother to a prince of Transylvania but that was all that they were known for. It was curious that her king would take an interest in this marriage. Sighing, she put the letter down and looked at her maps. This battle wasn't going to plan itself and with that thought, she settled down and began to plan again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am still working on Chapter 2 of Bitter Sweet. I know I keep promising it will be up in a week but I will try harder to get it up for you guys.  
>Anyway thanks for reading and please review. <strong>


End file.
